Telarañas
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Maka queda inmovilizada después de recibir las telarañas de la poderosa bruja Aracne, Soul buscara reconfortar a su querida técnica, danzar en el interior de sus mentes es una buena manera de matar el tiempo ...SoulxMaka
1. INMOVILIDAD

No pude evitarlo, me encantan…

Es mi primera historia de esta hermosa pareja jejeje

Que sea lo que kami sama desee, si habrá lemon o no, tendré que averiguarlo conforme lo escribo XD, solo se algo… me encanta Soul Eater Evans, es el niño albino mas hermoso de todos jejejeje

_Disclaimer : El precioso de Soul Evans y todos los demás NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Atsushi Ohkubo__, yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias sobre ellos producto de mi cabecita loca XD, por supuesto sin fines de lucro =P_

_**Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3**_

Diálogos entre -...-

_y pensamientos en cursivas_

**TELARAÑAS **

_(gommen, no se me ocurrió un mejor titulo xD)_

**Capitulo 1**

**INMOVILIDAD**

Aun estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer nada, sentirse como una simple arma que no podía hacer nada mas allá que dejarse manipular por su empleada y cuando esta había quedado incapacitada para hacerlo no pudo más que observar. Por suerte el Death Scythe Justin los había salvado en esa ocasión, habían tenido suerte esa vez, pero ante una bruja en especial una tan poderosa como Aracne, bueno… no era algo que se superara fácil…

-Soul… Soul, que te pasa?...- la rubia lo veía con sus enormes ojos verdes un tanto distraída y algo avergonzada a la vez, odiaba no poder moverse y mas aun le avergonzaba el hecho de que el mismo Soul se había ofrecido a cuidarla y a asistirla en absolutamente todo y todo es ¡todo!

-gomen, gomen… abre aaah¡- Maka sonrojada sin poder evitarlo abrió obediente la boca para dejar que el albino la alimentara como lo había estado haciendo por estos últimos días, no podía ver el momento en que la maldición dejara de impedirle el movimiento. Al menos sus amigos ya no estaban para ver el vergonzoso espectáculo

Le acerco el vaso con el jugo de naranja y Maka intento beberlo sin derramarlo, pero al igual que las otras veces eso era casi imposible, el dulce liquido resbalo por su mentón y su cuello manchando su confortable blusita de botones…

-o diablos… gommene Maka… tsk, sabia que debía de conseguir una pajilla- el ojiescarlata se apuro a limpiar los restos de jugo, la rubia sentía el tacto y la presión contra sus labios y su cuello, cuando el albino comenzó a presionar su pecho fue demasiado…

-Soul enserio, no tienes porque cuidarme tanto, estoy segura que…- que podía decirle, que alguien más podía tomarse la molestia de cuidarla a tales grados, tampoco le gustaba en absoluto ser una completa carga para los demás; aunque apreciaría en verdad la ayuda de Tsubaki pero eso de alguna manera atraía la atención de Black Star y aun recordaba todo lo que Soul tuvo que tallar su frente para quitar el ultimo autógrafo de ese fastidioso peliazul

-Nygus sensei no esta y no creo que vaya a regresar esta noche; Sid sensei y ella salieron en una misión así que realmente no hay quien se quede contigo-

-pero Marie sensei ella…-

-precisamente fue ella quien me pidió el favor de que te cuidara esta noche…- las mejillas de Maka estaban completamente rojas. Normalmente era Mari sensei o Nygus sensei quien ayudaban o más bien la bañaban, alimentaban y cambiaban de ropa, ya era suficientemente vergonzoso aguantarlo de sus maestras como para que Soul tomara ese papel, no… imposible. Aunque bien no pasaba nada si no se bañaba un día pero ir al baño esa era otra historia

-hey tranquila, aquí estaré; prometo no dejarte sola ¿está bien? por más aburrido que sea- su expresión de angustia cambio rápidamente a una de completo enojo, si hubiera tenido movilidad un Maka chop hubiera resonado por la habitación de la enfermería. El albino leyó las intenciones destructivas de la rubia, alegrándose por una sola vez de las imposibilidades de su técnica luciendo una altanera sonrisa dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes de tiburón

Se recostó en la cama de al lado deseando que al menos que hubiera una televisión en la aburrida enfermería, pero lo único que tenia para entretenerse era a su imposibilitada usuaria, mirando el techo de la enfermería se preguntaba que podía hacer para matar el tiempo

-entonces… te sientes menos inmóvil?-

La inocente pregunta no fue tomada con buenos términos y aunque una mirada asesina podían decirle muchas cosas la ojiesmeralda respiro profundo para tranquilizarse y se resigno a estar el resto de la tarde y toda, absolutamente TODA la noche con su insolente guadaña…

El peliplateado rodo de un lado para otro de la cama estaba tan aburrido que se preguntaba como es que no le entraba sueño y simplemente se dormía para matar el tiempo, pero nada. Después opto por sentarse en la silla junto a Maka cambiando veinte veces de posición en esta, fue al baño tres veces sin siquiera tener ganas y al final termino regresando a la cama contigua. Seria todo mas llevadero si la rubia apreciara sus esfuerzos y al menos intentara conversar con él, pero parecía haberse encerrado en un mutismo voluntario y se preguntaba si acaso estaría molesta o algo; aunque tampoco le apetecía iniciar una discusión.

Al cabo de un par de horas el aburrimiento estaba ganando terreno; solo era cuestión de minutos antes de que empezara a pensar en la manera de zafarse, aunque sabía que no podía dejar a Maka sola, eso no seria nada cool, pero todos parecían haber salido a alguna misión y de alguna manera sospechaba de lo que se trataba y él era un poco menos que inútil sin su técnica para manejarlo

La voz de la ojiesmeralda lo trajeron de vuelta

-Soul-

-dime...- las mejillas rojas, el leve temblar del cuerpo de su técnica; Soul se preocupo demasiado, acaso la maldición estaba haciéndole algo mas a la rubia y él ahí sin poder hacer mucho o realmente nada

-Maka, ¿que tienes? ¿estas bien? ¿porque tiemblas?- la rodeo con sus brazos, acaricio su frente comprobando su temperatura y apretó su mano infiriéndole valor a su técnica, notando en ella el fácilmente perceptible rojo intenso de sus mejillas…

-Maka?...-

-ah¡ ya no me aguanto mas¡ necesito ir al baño…- ella apretó los labios y cerro con fuerza los ojos, era tan vergonzoso; llevaba una hora aguantándose incluso intento pensar en algo mas pero no es algo que puedas simplemente ignorar

-eh?¡…- Evans entendió la situación, trago grueso y tratando de comportarse como el hombre mas cool se decidió a ayudarla. Un hombre cool no dudaba en ayudar a su técnico y verla en bragas era algo que ya había pasado en un par de ocasiones, un hombre cool no le temería a algo como esto, un hombre cool estaba acostumbrado a ver tías en pelotas. Entonces ¿porque sentía la urgente necesidad de correr por todo el Shibusen gritando por ayuda?

Sin decir palabra la cargo en volandas, Maka solo podía pensar en que deseaba que death city se abriera y la tragara hasta lo más profundo, pero no, eso sería demasiado piadoso

Dentro del baño el albino se las ingenio para poner de pie a la rubia, colocando los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello para poder sostenerla, mientras una de sus manos la abrazaba por la espalda y la otra bajaba hasta el botón de esa piyama a cuadros tan sosa que esta vestía; la suave tela del pantalón se deslizo dócilmente hasta caer a los tobillos de ella.

Con el acelerado latir en su pecho la Albarn sentía que tendría un infarto en cualquier momento; Soul sentía el cosquilleo de sus dedos mientras buscaba el borde de las bragas de su técnica y sin saber realmente porque de sus labios un "gomene" salió tembloroso antes de bajar con fuerza y rapidez esa sosa panti blanca hasta dejarla a mitad de los blancos muslos de Maka, sin detener la secuencia de sus movimientos por poco y simplemente deja caer a la rubia al wc, logrando controlarse lo suficiente como para asegurarse que esta no se caería sin mas cuando la soltara; calculando que esta ya estaba en equilibrio la soltó con urgencia girándose sin verla en absoluto y saliendo del baño aprisa…

Apoyado contra la puerta, la guadaña intentaba calmar su desbocado corazón. Eso había sido por mucho la situación mas vergonzosa que había vivido con Maka, al menos hasta el momento pues muy en el fondo sabia que todo esto aun no acababa. Lo que mas le preocupaba era la extraña sensación que lo saturaba: sentía las mejillas calientes, el corazón acelerado y un molesto cosquilleo en el vientre que concluía en una sensibilizada rigidez de su entrepierna…

_-Tsk… que demonios me pasa- _Soul se miro su bajo vientre algo cabreado, no solía dejarse llevar por las hormonas, aun menos tratándose de Maka; pero haberla "desnudado" de esa manera aun considerando las necesidades fisiológicas de su técnica, había sido algo demasiado intimo, demasiado erótico…

-_tsk, no seas idiota; no hay nada mas intimo que hacer una resonancia de almas… además porque tendría que ver a Maka de cualquier "otra" manera. Que estoy diciendo… si alguna vez llego a ver a alguna mujer de "esa" manera definitivamente no sería a Maka; después de todo ella es solo mi técnica, mi compañera de escuela y también de departamento, mi mejor amiga y una simple chica sosa adicta a los libros, no es ni sexi, ni atractiva para nada …tsk- _

El ojiescarlata respiro profundo, dejando las alteraciones del momento para otra ocasión…

-Maka… avísame cuando termines, ¿si?- la rubia dio un respingo desde donde aun se encontraba, había "terminado" pero no sabia que demonios debía hacer frente a Soul en esta situación; era mas de lo que podía soportar, era mas de lo que cualquier persona puede soportar…

-so… so… so… Soul… yo… yo… yo… yo…- no podía articular las palabras y sabia que nadie podía culparla, por primera vez en toda su vida de empleada del Shibusen deseo que su arma hubiera sido Tsubaki o alguna otra chica, si bien seria igual de vergonzoso al menos seria mas llevadero y mil veces mas fácil de superar…

Soul regreso al baño, con la banda que normalmente tenía en la cabeza ahora tapaba sus ojos. Maka de alguna manera se sintió un poco aliviada

-por favor dime que solo measte y no necesito limpiarte como a una niña de dos años-

-cállate idiota¡ si Marie sensei estuviera aquí te aseguro que no estaría soportando todo esto¡ y no¡ no hice nada mas¡ solo regrésame a la cama¡-

Bien… el plan de Soul tenía un pequeño fallo y lo supo en el momento en que sus manos presionaron los pequeños pechos aun en crecimiento de su usuaria

-Soul¡ solo te estas aprovechando¡ maldita sea¡ cuando pueda moverme me vengare de esto con creses¡ te lo prometo¡-

-ni quien quisiera aprovecharse de ti¡ - el arma levanto su banda blanca para poder ver por dónde diablos estaba tanteando a Maka que había provocado la rabia de esta; se sonrojo furiosamente al ver su mano tomando sin precaución el pequeño pecho de la rubia, esta situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos y ya no sentía las ganas para seguirla soportando. El albino simplemente abraso a la ojiesmeralda levantándola de nuevo en volandas y llevándola de regreso a la cama sin importarle nada más

La mirada de furia y vergüenza de Maka era un complejo poema, aunado a la de vergüenza y confusión de Soul al ver a la rubia recostada en la cama justo como él la había dejado: con su feminidad al descubierto, las pantis blancas y sosas mal colocadas a la mitad de sus piernas, el pantalón de piyama ausente y probablemente aun abandonado en el baño…

En medio de su irrefrenable ira Maka se dio cuenta de que había recuperado únicamente el control de sus manos o mas bien de sus dedos al percibir que los tenia apretados en puños, pero para su desgracia ningún movimiento mayor a ese. Soul oculto su mirada carmesí detrás de su flequillo plateado, con parsimoniosa y extraña calma se inclino sobre su técnica; Maka al punto del colapso nervioso no perdía de vista ni el mas mínimo de los movimientos de su arma, el albino se limito a sujetar suavemente las pantis blancas por los costados tratando de no tocar la piel de la rubia y deslizo con calma la blanca prenda hasta que esta quedo en el lugar correcto y sin decir palabra alguna Evans regreso al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras él que apenas y emitió un bajo click…

Se dejo deslizar por la puerta hasta quedar agachado, abrasando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas. Sin verdadera intención el adiestrado músico empezó a reproducir en su mente la melodía de piano que él había creado, la tranquilidad y enajenación fueron cubriendo terreno en su mente. Con aprendida ecuanimidad Evans salió del baño encontrando a Maka justo como la había dejado aunque tal vez con algún inicio de ulcera gástrica, pero nada de lo que preocuparse

Maka quiso reprocharle, aunque bien no tenia claro lo que quería gritarle después de todo la furia que la inundaba deseaba ser disipada por medio del rey de los Maka chop pero la misma condicionante que la habían arrastrado hasta esta situación era la misma que le impedía realizar su técnica sagrada que para su desdicha tendría que esperar para ser ejecutada, no sin antes prometerse a sí misma que la llevaría a cabo apenas la maldición terminase

-lamento esto, mi comportamiento no fue nada cool-

Maka rodo los ojos resignada, ¿Qué podía decirle? Reclamarle ¿por qué? Por ayudarla a ir al baño? O por cuidarla en el estado cuadripléjico en el que se encontraba? Si bien su arma se merecía un soberano golpe, no es como si le hubiesen quedado muchas opciones, ni a él ni a ella, pero claro, saber o estar consciente de ello no quitaba ni un poco la vergüenza que sentía

Un incomodo y silencioso momento ahogaba el ambiente. Maka intentaba memorizar las manchas en el techo con tal de no ver los inquisidores y persistentes ojos carmín que la ponían infinitamente nerviosa con su insistencia. El par de rubíes pasearon por el inmóvil cuerpo de su técnica, lejos de su bochorno inicial de la situación inmediata o su depresión previa por sentirse un completo inútil sin un empleado que lo manipulase, el albino ahora quería compensar aunque sea un poco a su amiga, su compañera, su usuaria

Levanto las sabanas para arropar a la rubia pero el albino se coló también en la mullida cama recostándose a lado de su técnica. Albarn iba a reclamar, pero la seguridad que destilaban ese par de dilatados rubíes y el cálido abraso que de inmediato la rodeo la habían sacado de balance, mas cuando las piernas de la guadaña se revolvieron en busca de enredarse con las suyas

-Soul… que… que se supone que estas haciendo? – la sangre tiño sus pálidas mejillas en un tierno sonrojo, era tan consiente de Soul, del calor de su cuerpo rodeándola, de su respiración acariciando su mejilla, de sus cabellos plateados que se mezclaban con su rubia melena, de su renuente alma que vibraba suave tratando de acompasarse a la suya

-ven… acompáñame…- Maka no entendió en un principio pero la insistente alma de Soul que buscaba la manera de acoplarse en su personal relación arma-usuario le dieron el entendimiento que necesitaba, Albarn cerró los ojos y se dejo guiar en esa austera y profunda resonancia

Maka abrió los ojos reconociendo casi de inmediato en ese cuarto de infinitas baldosas rojas y negras, las cortinas acorde a la decoración y el alargado sofá ingles donde estaba recostada. Se levanto dándose cuenta que podía moverse perfectamente

-por su puesto, después de todo esto es dentro de mi mente… o tal vez la mente de Soul- los ojos de jade buscaron a su arma pero al parecer no había ahí nadie más que ella. Camino tranquila por toda la habitación, se sentía bien caminar después de haber estado un par de días sin poder hacerlo –_aunque no sea real- _intento apartar esos molesto pensamientos, prefirió concentrarse en el montón de fotografías que colgaban del muro, eran escenas de Soul y ella, juntos o separados y ella sabía que guardaban recuerdos

-se esta bien aquí ¿no crees?- la rubia volteo siguiendo la dirección de la voz, era Soul quien estaba sentado en el taburete negro en el centro de la habitación junto al enorme piano, con su elegante traje negro a rayas, pareciera que hubiesen estado ahí siempre. Recién se daba cuanta que ella misma traía un hermoso vestido negro

-Soul-

-ya estas mas tranquila?-

-Maka chop¡- de su mano un grueso volumen de alguna enciclopedia había logrado derribar al aristocrático Evans

-si ya me siento mejor, arigatou-

-mira que eres violenta¡ y yo que solo quiero ayudarte-

-jejejejeje, lo siento pero en verdad te lo merecías- su relajada risa, a pesar del dolor del golpe fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo y alegrarle la estancia

- tocaras el piano?-

-iie… no quiero publico indeseado- Maka no sabía que Soul se refería al fastidioso diablillo que si estaba ausente era gracias al dominio y serenidad que el albino poseía en estos momentos. Para ella era una lastima pues solo recordaba haberlo escuchado una vez

-mira- Maka se acerco al aterciopelado sillón donde antes había estado recostada, las telarañas de Aracne se habían adherido al mueble

-el profesor Stein dice que tu inmovilidad se debe a la maldición de Aracne, estuve pensando que tal vez podríamos encontrar la manera de deshacerlo-

-algo así como limpiar la telaraña que impide mi movilidad-

-si, algo así, pero para eso tendríamos que entrar a tu espacio- Maka miro alrededor, era la mente de Soul después de todo, ¿pero cómo demonios entrarían a la de ella?

Soul se acerco al gramófono y con tranquilidad coloco un disco en el, reproduciéndose una austera melodía de piano, tranquila y sobria, tan diferente a la que soul había tocado para ella hace algún tiempo que incluso le pareció aburrida. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar, Evans pidió su mano en una reverencia de baile. Las manos de él la rodearon por la cintura suaves pero firmes mientras ella correspondía al contacto poniendo las suyas en los hombros de su arma, la melodía del piano aumento su velocidad y el ojiescarlata comenzó el baile guiando a su técnico, Maka se dejo llevar abstraída en esos ojos de infinito carmín mientras las notas del piano aumentaban su ritmo, la rubia estaba segura que si no fuera por la excelente guía de Soul ella ya hubiese perdido el paso hace varias notas, pero el sentimiento era igual a cuando tenía a Soul en forma de guadaña en sus manos, el ritmo y la melodía viajaban hasta ella a través de él, sincronizándose, acoplándose armoniosamente.

La música se detuvo y Maka se pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaban bailando, cuánto tiempo llevaba pérdida en esas pupilas de vino tinto tan embriagadoras como la bebida misma. Una sonrisa altanera de medio lado asomo de los labios de Evans soltando a su técnica, avisándole con un movimiento de cabeza que mirara a su alrededor

Albarn miro asombrada el extraño lugar en el que se encontraban, tan diferente al pulcro aunque un poco siniestro cuarto de baldosas de ajedrez, ahora mas parecía estar dentro de un extraño jardín laberinto, oscuro y lleno de telarañas, la fuente central seca y ranurada y la verde vegetación parecía al punto de empezar a marchitarse...

_Continuara:_

_Historia corta de dos o tres capis XD, ya casi acabo el 2do jejeje_

_Dejen reviews porfis, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa y me encantaría saber su opinión acerca del la historia… Arigatou_

_**Atte: Kagome Nekko**_


	2. ARRITMIA

_Disclaimer : El precioso de Soul Evans y todos los demás NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Atsushi Ohkubo__, yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias sobre ellos producto de mi cabecita loca XD, por supuesto sin fines de lucro =P_

_**Este producto es responsabilidad de quien lo recomienda y de quien lo lee X3**_

Diálogos entre -...-

_y pensamientos en cursivas_

**TELARAÑAS **

**Capitulo 2**

**ARRITMIA **

Albarn miro asombrada el extraño lugar en el que se encontraban, tan diferente al pulcro aunque un poco siniestro cuarto de baldosas de ajedrez, ahora mas parecía estar dentro de un extraño jardín laberinto, oscuro y lleno de telarañas, la fuente central seca y ranurada y la verde vegetación parecía al punto de empezar a marchitarse

-las telarañas están matando el lugar, supongo que de ahí lo de maldición, ¿no crees, Maka?-

-hay que limpiarlas – la ordenada rubia de por si no soportaba el desorden en su cuarto, su departamento o en ningún lado, por supuesto ni de cerca tan compulsivo como el problema de Kid, pero saber que su mente o su alma tenían tal desorden por culpa de Aracne le erizaban la piel al grado de querer ponerse a limpiar cada rincón y cada hoja de su pequeño jardín si así fuera necesario.

Soul observaba a la rubia mientras esta se desvivía por limpiar un matorral al que empezaban a marchitársele las flores, él sabía que este lugar era una representación grafica de sus mentes o sus almas, actuar físicamente no funcionaria, nunca funcionaba

-Soul no te quedes ahí parado sin hacer nada y ayúdame¡-

-no estamos en el mundo real Maka. Limpiar literalmente por limpiar no servirá-

La ojiesmeralda quiso reprochar enseñándole lo que ya había alcanzado a limpiar notando con frustración que el pequeño matorral estaba tan cubierto de telarañas como en un principio; la angustia y el pesimismo hicieron mella en la dueña del jardín, sus ojos de jade empezaron aguarse al presenciar lo infructuoso de sus esfuerzos

-vamos, busquemos el origen de la telaraña- Soul la tomo por los hombros intentando calmarla, la rubia recupero la compostura ante la seguridad de su confiable guadaña.

Salir del centro del jardín y comenzar a moverse por los pasillos de vegetación que formaban un esplendido laberinto hicieron notar a la usuaria que no era mas que la representación de la complejidad de su mente y al igual que en el cuarto de baldosas negras y rojas las fotografías minaban las verdes paredes, con la diferencia que en lugar de ser fotos de Soul o de ellos dos, eran solo fotografías de ella al grado de sentirse invadida en su espacio personal; sentir a Soul caminar detrás de ella no la ayudo a tranquilizarse

-etto, tal vez debería ir sola a buscar el inicio de la telaraña- el albino miro a su usuaria intentando entender ese extraño rechazo, el sonrojo en esas blancas mejillas y esas sonrisa nerviosa que conocía tan bien; ella estaba incomoda por algo pero ahí no había nada más que ellos dos, así que la incomodidad tenía que ser por su causa. Evans miro alrededor notando las fotografías que llenaban el lugar, era Maka y mas Maka por donde quiera que mirara, Maka cocinando, Maka durmiendo, Maka estudiando, Maka leyendo…

-que pasa Maka, acaso hay algo que no quieras que vea- sonrió de esa manera autosuficiente que le hacía verse tan seguro de sí mismo

-Soul¡ no es justo, porque hay tantas fotos mías, en el cuarto de antes solo había unas cuantas tuyas y de hecho yo aparecía de vez en cuando, ¿porque aquí hay tanto de mi?-

-es lógico, el cuarto donde estábamos es solo la parte superficial de mi subconsciente, no es toda mi mente ¿o es que pensabas que todo yo me reduzco a un simple cuarto?-

-ah¡ con más razón debería ir yo sola entonces- Maka apunto con fuerza al albino invasor, su mirada decidida y furibunda eran una mas una advertencia que una amenaza, lo que solo le causo un toque de gracia a su impertinente guadaña

-tranquila no me interesa desentrañar los aburridos secretos de una ratona de biblioteca tan sosa como tu-

-Maka chop¡- maldición, ¿como es que los golpes dolían mas aquí que en el mundo real? ¿y de donde se sacaba esos libros?

-bien¡ pues si no necesitas de mi ayuda estaré de regreso en el centro del jardín¡- su tono era de molestia pero sus palabras se traducían en un cálido: no me internare mas en tu mente, pero estaré por aquí por si algo malo pasa.

La rubia sonrió al entender perfectamente los sentimientos de su arma, después de todo era algo fácil pues de alguna manera estaban a la mitad de una resonancia de almas.

Evans vio con algo de extrañeza como todas las Makas en las fotografías parecían sonreírle, ¿en qué momento habían volteado a verlo?; abrumado por el exceso de miradas de jade enfocadas en su persona, incluida la de su usuaria parada frente a él, Soul retorno al centro del jardín. El silencio y la oscuridad fueron llenando el lugar conforme el alma de Maka se internaba más en su propia mente alejándose de él

Albarn recorrió los pasillos notando como el tiempo y las memorias avanzaban con ella, las telarañas apenas y eran visibles regadas un poco por aquí y otro poco por ahí, pero tan fuera de lugar como desordenadas escamas de caspa en el pulcro traje negro del obsesivo Kid.

En algún momento había pasado por un pasillo exclusivo para su madre, otro para su padre el cual le había provocado cierta irritación pues en todas Spirit estaba coqueteando con alguna mujer; Cuando llego al pasillo que correspondía a Soul noto la calidez y tranquilidad que la abordo, era curioso pues parecía ser mas largo el espacio que su propia mente le dedicaba al albino que el que le dedicaba a sus padres, quiso pensar que se debía a que últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con su arma, mas que con cualquier otra persona. Se quedo observando una enorme fotografía que mostraban a Soul sentado en un banquillo negro junto a un enorme piano, su elegante traje negro y esa sonrisa desdeñosa que parecía ocultar un mundo tras ella; era el persistente recuerdo de la vez que lo había conocido, la música de entonces apenas y lograba recordarla, pero sabia que había sido una melodía realmente siniestra y extraña, aunque le había gustado. Maka se acercó al cuadro y rozo la imagen con sus dedos, se sorprendió un poco al ver a al Soul de la fotografía reaccionar a su tacto, sonreírle con malicia y clavarle su dilatada mirada rubí, como si estuviera orgulloso de algún secreto que pertenecía solo a ellos… pero al fin y al cabo eran sus recuerdos

El albino descansaba en el centro de ese jardín esperando por el regreso de la presencia de su técnica, al igual que en cuarto que correspondía a él, este lugar guardaba fotos de ambos y era tan agradable estar ahí

Soul abrió los ojos con rapidez, se sentía extraño, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada, sus manos temblaban y su respiración estaba agitada; la rubia aun estaba dormida entre sus brazos y ambos seguían en la enfermería de la escuela, algo había roto de manera abrupta con su resonancia de almas. Miro a su alrededor notando la oscuridad en la habitación, al parecer ya era de noche ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado dentro de esa resonancia? ¿o acaso se había desmayado en algún momento?

-Maka… despierta Maka- suave como una muñeca de trapo, la rubia no reaccionaba, el albino noto casi de inmediato que apenas respiraba y su tez estaba mucho mas pálida que de costumbre

-Maka¡ oye¡- pego su oído a su pecho percibiendo un latido tan débil y pausado que en verdad se preocupo. Viendo que sus esfuerzos por despertarla eran inútiles Evans salió con prisa del confort de la cálida cama, corrió por los pasillos buscando a alguien, a quien sea, pero el Shibusen estaba casi completamente a oscuras y al parecer no había nadie más que ellos

-Marie sensei¡ Nygus sensei¡ Stein sensei¡- abrió varias habitación pero no había nadie más, se planteo ir al cuarto del Shinigami sama, pero antes de emprender la carrera en su dirección un horrible presentimiento se instalo en su pecho, una angustia y un miedo que no había sentido antes apretaron su corazón de una manera casi dolorosa. Corrió como un poseso de vuelta a lado de su técnica; su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad, Maka había dejado de respirar completamente y su corazón de había detenido

-oye Maka… ¿estas jugando verdad? Estas bromas no son nada cool… Maka¡- se forzó a si mismo a salir del shock con prisa, no podía simplemente paralizarse y dejar que la vida de Maka terminara estando el ahí parado frente a ella.

Quito las estorbosas sabanas y desabotono la piyama a cuadros dejando el pecho de ella descubierto, posiciono sus manos en el centro y forzándose a recordar la clase de primeros auxilios presiono con fuerza su pecho tres veces siguiendo un ritmo especifico, apretó la delicada nariz de su técnica y abrió su boca uniendo sus labios acomodándose para no dejar salir el aire y soplo con ímpetu mirando el níveo pecho de Maka comprobando que este estaba recibiendo el aire que tanto necesitaba. Repitió la acción varias veces, después de la sexta vez perdió la cuenta.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué la vida de Maka se escapaba entre sus manos sin que él pudiera hacer nada por ella? ¿Por qué no funcionaban sus esfuerzos? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

En su desesperación se sintió hundirse en un extraño líquido blanco

¿Dónde estaba?…

Esto no… no era liquido, solo era una increíble cantidad de hilos de araña que lo mantenían suspendido en el aire. El ojiescarlata se revolvió inquieto intentando salir de esa desagradable prisión de pegajoso hilo blanco, cuando sus pies tocaron tierra pudo notar la superficie suave y verde de lo que había sido el jardín en el interior del alma de Maka

-Maka¡ Maka¡- la llamo a gritos intentando ayarla en ese amasijo blanco, había vuelto a entrar en resonancia con ella o más bien había forzado esa situación, por lo que fuera necesitaba encontrarla y regresarla a la realidad antes de que fuera expulsado nuevamente

Con dificultad paso a través de los obstáculos y se interno en el ahora blanco laberinto, las fotografías de las antes y todo lo demás estaba completamente cubierto y las que aun podían verse eran solo recuadros negros.

Era desesperante, el laberinto era al fin y al cabo eso precisamente, un maldito laberinto, callejones sin salida, encrucijadas y más de una vez había tenido que retroceder sus pasos para tomar un nuevo camino; Soul se dio cuenta que no iba a llegar a ningún lado si seguía corriendo de esa manera, después de todo este lugar no era real por si mismo ¿no? Solo una representación grafica de la compleja mente y alma de Maka Albarn, si quería ayudarla tenía que dejar de nadar en sus recuerdos y concentrarse en encontrarla.

Al final del pasillo vio un enorme cuadro que tal vez por su tamaño no había sido cubierto completamente por los hilos blancos y que a diferencia de los demás aun se apreciaba la imagen que se enmarcaba; era él mismo, su traje negro del día que se inicio en el Shibusen, el día en que conoció a su técnica; a su lado un enorme piano de cola y él con esa sonrisa altanera que solía ponerle a las personas que intentaban meterse en sus asuntos, sus mismo ojos rojos parecían verlo como si quisieran contarle algún importante secreto, Evans se acerco atraído a esa imagen como si fuera una extraña invitación de sí mismo, sus dedos rosaron la superficie de la fotografía notando que estos se hundían con facilidad como si se tratara de un espejo de agua; con el apuro de salir de ahí el peliplateado se sumergió completamente en ese recuerdo.

Al otro lado y todo era igual a como recordaba había sido en ese entonces, el cuarto, el piano y su ropa, lo único que faltaba era esa indiscreta rubia que parecía no estar por ningún lado, se le hizo sumamente extraño pues se suponía que este recuerdo era de ella, o tal vez precisamente por eso era que ella no se encontraba.

La puerta del frente y la ventana del fondo tenían principios de formaciones de telaraña pesar de lo limpio que aun se encontraba el interior del cuarto

_-al parecer es el único recuerdo que la maldición de Aracne no ha podido alcanzar – _sentado en el cómodo taburete de madera Soul levanto la tapa del piano y rozo las teclas con tanta suavidad que estas no produjeron sonido alguno, cerró los ojos y con potencia hundió las teclas estallando en una estruendosa y siniestra melodía, las notas se abrían paso en su mente y a través de sus manos mientras resonaban estruendosamente en la habitación; abrió los ojos sin perder el ritmo y noto el extraño cambio en el lugar, en la esquina Maka pendía de un blanco capullo mientras sus ojos verdes sin vida parecían intentar reconocerlo. El ojiescarlata toco con más fuerza sin perder de vista esas opacas esmeraldas, cuando llego al momento cúspide de la sinfonía una conocida vibración rezumbo en su pecho, la emoción que le provocaba el tocar el piano con tanta libertad, sin que nadie le juzgase, sin que lo comparasen con su hermano ni con nadie más, un concierto exclusivo solo para él y en este único y especial caso también para su querida técnica, su amiga, su compañera, su Maka…

La habitación se ilumino Maka descendió del desecho capullo y antes de notarlo ambos estaban de regreso en el cuarto de la enfermería.

Soul abrió los ojos incorporándose del suave confort que significaba en estar sobre el pecho descubierto de la Albarn, se sentía horriblemente agotado, como si hubiese estado corriendo toda la maldita noche, el latir en su pecho era doloroso y arrítmico al igual que su respiración, pero al menos ya había terminado.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron deslumbrados por la luz del cuarto, casi de inmediato el rostro de su compañero estuvo dentro de su rango de visión

-Maka¡-

-Soul- carraspeo notando lo seca que tenía la garganta, se moría de sed, le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo y en especial el pecho ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desganada? tan débil…

Quiso incorporarse recordando que oh¡ sorpresa, seguía sin poder moverse, pero entonces noto la suavidad de las sabanas bajo sus dedos; podía moverlos con libertad y de hecho su pies también parecían empezar a reaccionar a ella, le reconforto plenamente el saber que la maldición empezaba a retroceder poco a poco

-que fue lo que…- la rubia interrumpió su pregunta al notar la situación en la que se encontraba ella, o mas bien ambos; pues ella estaba casi completamente desnuda ya que solo la cubrían sus bragas y Soul, el muy descarado estaba a cuatro patas sobre ella y lo peor es que se comportaba como si no pasara nada fuera de lo normal, con esa reluciente sonrisa blanca y esos enormes ojos bermellón. ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí? O mas bien ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo Soul con ella antes de que se despertara? Oh¡ aquí iba a correr sangre¡ mucha sangre¡ definitivamente¡ hoy abría una guadaña menos en el mundo¡ un albino menos, un Evans menos y definitivamente un pervertido menos¡

-SOOORUUUU¡- el alarido de guerra retumbo por todo Shibusen y probablemente despertando media Death City, la femenina mano viajo con velocidad surcando en segundos el espacio que lo separaba de la bronceada mejilla del ojiescarlata

Soul quedo petrificado ante el contacto, ciertamente con todo y la sorpresa esperaba haber quedado inconsciente pero mas que una bofetada precia que le habían dado una suave caricia; los mismo ojos verdes miraron confundidos la escena, bien… su mano y su brazo se habían movido, lo que era genial pero el impacto no era precisamente lo que la rubia tenia en mente

Evans sujeto esa delicada mano que aun sobre su mejilla parecía insistir en querer ocasionar el daño que no había logrado primeramente

Como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, Soul examino la mano de su técnica

-recuperarse el movimiento pero al parecer no tu fuerza-

-su… suéltame… hentai- con coraje y frustración Maka aparto su mano de entre las de Soul y sin mas opción cubrió su pecho escondiendo sus rosados pezones de la enrarecida mirada del albino

Soul noto el movimiento avergonzado de su usuaria, pero maldición¡ el terror de haberla perdido aun estaba demasiado presente en su memoria y en sus sentimientos, aun recordaba la dolorosa angustia que lo había agobiado mientras maniobraba para regresarla a la vida, la urgencia para que su corazón volviera a latir, la desesperación por que volviera a respirar, el horrible miedo de perderla… perderla para siempre, su voz, su mirada, sus sonrisas e incluso sus violentos arranques de ira que casi siempre concluían en Maka-chops. Y que lo disculpara por lo que mas quisiera, pero por ahora le daba exactamente igual si Maka deseaba surtirlo de hostias como si no existiera un mañana hasta dejarlo reducido a una simple plasta suave y amoratada; la felicidad y el alivio que lo embriagaba era demasiado abrumador para poder controlarse.

Equilibrando todo su peso en sus rodillas, Soul sujeto con excesiva suavidad las sonrojadas mejillas de su técnica, apartando con una leve caricia el rubio flequillo de su rostro, descendiendo hasta topar sus labios con esa pálida frente, aspirando el suave aroma a flores de otoño

-Qué?... Que haces? De… déjame…-Maka no creía posible el estar mas avergonzada y a la vez tan malditamente confundida, ¿que demonios le había picado a Soul que se comportaba tan jodidamente raro? ¿Es que no notaba que ella estaba casi en pelotas? y él sobre ella comportándose como si fuera los mas normal del universo¡

No supo si llorar, gritar o suplicar cuando lo sintió rodearla en un lento abraso mientras el peliplateado dejaba descender su cuerpo acomodándose sobre ella, provocándole una cálida presión que dio vida a revoltosas mariposas que surcaron su vientre y su cuerpo, oh¡ kami¡ por el amor de Shinigami-sama que alguien detuviera Soul antes de que sufriera un colapso nervioso¡

-casi mueres- le soltó sin mas; con lo perturbada que estaba, Maka apenas y entendió sus palabras, tardando varios segundos en procesarla

-nani?-

-no lo recuerdas?-

-re… recordar que?- Maka cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en sus palabras e ignorar el excesivo nerviosismo que le provocaba el cálido cuerpo del albino sobre ella

Soul finalmente pareció apiadarse de su aturdida y ruborizada técnica, desprendiéndose de ese fino cuerpo notando sutilmente lo cómodo que se había sentido estando así. La arropo con las sabanas blancas antes de que Maka sufriera un trauma psicológico irreversible, esta aprovecho para abotonarse trabajosamente el piyama e intentar recuperar un poco de su estropeado orgullo y mermada cordura

-la maldición de Aracne avanzo al grado de paralizar no solo tu cuerpo, también tu corazón…-

Se sintió escéptica, que tu corazón se paralizara por su puesto significaba la muerte, pero ella estaba viva, por lo que tuvo que haber pasado algo mas…

Los ojos verdes buscaron la respuesta en ese profundo mar carmesí. Maldita sea¡ eran endemoniadamente hermosos, tan rojos y profundos, siempre le habían gustado lo extraños que eran esos ojos tan únicos, pero en esta ocasión parecían querer gritarle mil cosas tan indescifrables y a la vez tan ciertas

-Soul… ¿que paso?-

El albino recostó su cabeza en el borde de la cama, se sentía tan fatigado. Lo último que deseaba era recordar ese espeluznante episodio

-estuviste muerta no se cuanto tiempo… -suspiro intentando calmarse y darle un orden a sus pensamientos

-hice lo que Nygus sensei nos enseño en la clase de primero auxilios, pero por un momento creí que no funcionaria, había pasado tanto tiempo y no respondías…- levanto su rostro para poder mirarla, encontrando los ojos esmeralda tan atentos e incrédulos, pero quien puede creerse su propia muerte, en especial cuando se esta vivo, quizá Sid sensei pero eso era un caso completamente distinto

-… supongo que en algún momento reaccionaste porque entre en resonancia nuevamente contigo y… bueno…-

Maka cerró los ojos intentando hacer memoria. Recordaba el baile, las fotos, la vergüenza, el paseo por el interior de su mente, después todo se volvía arcano indescifrable , ajeno, como si se tratase de un lejano y casi olvidado sueño… y por ultimo la melodía, el piano, el sonido recorriéndola, ese sentimiento de euforia abordándola por completo… incitándola, despertándola

Sonrió, no necesitaba decir nada, recordaba el hermoso y siniestro concierto que Soul le había brindado una vez mas

-tocas muy bien, aunque yo no tenga idea de la música, la que tu tocas me gusta mucho- la rubia dejo flotar el comentario como si no fuera nada importante, parecía mas interesada en mover sus brazos que finalmente le respondían casi en su totalidad, exceptuando la fuerza por su puesto.

Soul sonrió ante el superfluo comentario, así era Maka y por kami no podría desear otra cosa, la apacible libertad que sentía al tocar con ella presente era solo gracias a la desidia musical de la rubia

-ah¡ aun pienso cobrarme tu numerito de hace ratos¡-

-eh?¡- la miro confundido, ella sentada en la cama, sin dirigirle la mirada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, se le veía altanera y ofendida, además de cabreada y visiblemente sonrojada,

-cho¡ chotto¡ ¿porque te pones así? Que yo no he hecho nada malo¡-

-hentai- le dijo sin mas, elevando la barbilla y apretando el cruce de sus brazos, como si intentara esconder sus "encantos" del mencionado hentai

-que no he hecho nada joder¡- se incorporo cabreado, acercando su rostro todo lo posible al de ella, retándola, defendiéndose de sus falaces acusaciones

-ah no?¡-

-NO¡-

-entonces porque me desnudaste y trataste de aprovecharte de mi?¡-

**_Continuara jejejeje, XD_**

Espero que les guste como va quedando la historia je, aun keda un capi o.O tal vez un poco de melosidad o ya de plano rape si no me aguanto jajaja ok no =P

_Dejen reviews porfis, son el alimento de mi perezosa musa y me encantaría saber su Hermosa o malévola opinión acerca del la historia… Arigatou_

_**Atte: Kagome Nekko**_


End file.
